Coretan
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Newt yang kesulitan berkata-kata dan Tina yang berusaha membaca petunjuk. CONTAINS SPOILER. RnR?


Newt memilih burung hantu hitam pekat bermata oranye untuk mengirimi Tina surat. Tadinya dia tertarik dengan burung eksentrik warna warni dari Asia, tapi mengingat dia tidak mau menambahkan 'interogasi MACUSA' dalam agendanya saat ke Amerika, dia tidak jadi memakainya.

Tina ingat sekali saat burung hantu itu mengetuk jendela apartemennya dua bulan lalu. Bukannya dia tidak pernah berkirim surat dengan Newt sama sekali, tapi surat yang kali ini betul betul membuatnya tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga. Dia membacanya kata per kata, memastikan dia tidak salah mengerti. Kemudian disimpannya surat itu hati-hati di laci samping tempat tidur.

Setelah memberi balasan pada Newt tentu saja.

Dia menghabiskan waktu semalaman menyusun kata yang tepat untuk surat balasan. Tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan rekor Newt yang butuh waktu seharian untuk menulis, coret, dan beberapa kali membuang perkamen karena terlalu banyak coretan. Demi menulis secarik surat pendek yang memberitahukan kedatangannya ke New York. Karena akhirnya buku karangannya rampung setelah satu tahun.

* * *

.

 _ **"Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau aku memberikannya langsung padamu?"**_

.

 _~A story after the ending of_

 _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them~_

.

* * *

Jadi, di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di depan kabin kayu di dalam koper kulit Newt. Queenie bersikeras untuk mengajak mereka masuk karena di dunia atas sedang hujan, suaranya berisik untuk menikmati malam katanya. Tina dan Newt menurut saja. Toh tidak ada salahnya.

Setelah menimbang keadaan, Newt memberikan salinan buku 'Fantastic Beast and Where You to Find Them' karangannya pada Tina saat Queenie sedang sibuk diajak bermain Niffler yang mengincar kalung emasnya.

Newt ingin privasi saat memberikan buku itu.

"Ini, untukmu." Newt berusaha memberikannya dengan gestur senormal mungkin.

" _Thanks_." Tina menjawab pendek dengan senyum sumringah dan langsung membuka lembaran buku di tangannya.

Newt tersenyum terpaksa. Karena tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Dia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal sebelum memutuskan meninggalkan Tina dengan bukunya untuk memberi makan para Mooncalf saja. Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh perkataan Tina.

"Kenapa banyak coretan?"

Newt menjawab sambil mengangkat ember berisi pelet Mooncalf, "Memudahkanmu mencari hal penting dan anggap saja kau dapat versi yang bertanda tangan." Dan ia berlalu.

Tina tertawa tanpa suara sambil kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya. Tidak sadar Newt memperhatikan lewat ujung mata. Tidak sadar Newt mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat saat Tina mengerenyit, menyadari ada yang aneh dengan coretan-coretannya.

Coretan-coretan itu menggaris bawahi kalimat yang penting dengan garis lurus rapi. Tapi Tina menemukan coretan yang seperti bercak dari tinta merah pada sebuah kata. Wanita itu memilih duduk di undakan dekat meja ramuan saat dia berhasil menemukan dua kata. Kata 'will' pada kalimat 'Will take any shining things.' ("akan mengambil benda apapun yang berkilau.") di bab Niffler dan kata 'you' pada kalimat 'You can not see it easily.' ("Kamu tidak bisa melihatnya dengan mudah.") pada bab Demiguise.

" _Will..you..?_ " Tina bergumam nyaris tanpa suara.

Untuk otak seorang Auror, refleks saja dia menyusun semua petunjuk yang ada. Fakta bahwa kedua kata ini dia temukan secara tidak urut berdasarkan halaman, membuatnya kembali membuka buka halaman yang lain dengan lebih hati-hati.

Newt mendapati Tina menemukan kata 'marry' di bab Erumpent pada kalimat 'Should marry the female at mating season or…' ("Betina harus dikawinkan pada musim kawin atau…"). Dia merutuk saat tersandung kotoran yang digelundungkan para Kumbang karena konsentrasinya pecah. Antara gugup dan bersemangat menunggu Tina menyeselesaikan petunjuknya.

"Newt…?"

"Y-ya..?" Sampai suara lembut Queenie saja berhasil mengagetkannya.

Queenie mendekat, menatapnya lurus di mata. Tidak perlu menjadi Legilimens, Newt tahu apa yang wanita berambut keriting itu pikirkan.

"Tolong… Kali ini saja jangan baca pikiran kami…" Newt berusaha menyampaikannya sesopan mungkin. Setelah butuh beberapa detik tambahan untuk menyusun kalimatnya dan bersikap tidak gugup.

Queenie tersenyum khasnya, "Tentu saja."

Newt tanpa sadar menghela napas lega sebelum ikut tersenyum. Selama beberapa saat dia teralihkan dari Tina yang masih sibuk membolak balik halaman buku.

Tidak butuh lama untuk akhirnya Tina menemukan kata 'me' pada kata 'Save me.' ("Selamatkan aku.") di bab Swooping Evil; Tina tersenyum saat menemukannya, kenangan saat hewan berbentuk burung itu menyelamatkannya dan Newt di markas MACUSA kembali terlintas—sekaligus mengingatkan akan rasa suka Tina pada hewan berbentuk burung biru itu.

Retina mata Tina melebar pada realisasinya pada semua kata-kata yang terkumpul, 'Will', 'you', 'marry', 'me' ("Maukah kau menikah denganku.")

Jedanya hanya hitungan detik dari saat dia menyadarinya bertepatan dengan suara Newt memanggilnya kembali ke alam nyata, "Tina, kau mau teh?"

"Aku mau!" Tina menoleh ke arah Newt dengan jawaban kelewat semangat untuk sekedar tawaran teh.

"Ap—" Awalnya kedua alis Newt terangkat heran melihat reaksi Tina, tapi matanya yang terbiasa menganalisa keadaan langsung mendapati buku di pangkuan Tina sudah terbuka di halaman yang seharusnya.

Newt tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, "Ya, tentu saja.. Syukurlah." sambil mengangkat poci teh dia melanjutkan, "Ma-maksudku syukurlah kau mau teh, kukira orang Amerika hanya minum kopi atau cokelat…" tanpa bisa menghilangkan senyum yang terlalu lebar di wajahnya yang mendadak merah muda. Membuatnya buru-buru memunggungi Tina, berpura pura menyalakan kompor.

Tapi hanya dengan punggungnya saja Newt tahu Tina juga sedang tersenyum memeluk buku karangan Newt itu di dadanya.

"Kurasa gaun warna salem cocok untukmu Teen.." Queenie berkata dengan senyum lebar, memberitahu dua orang yang sedang terbang tinggi itu tentang keberadaannya.

Membuat Newt menumpahkan air panas ke kakinya dan Tina tersentak kaget, "Jangan baca pikiran kami, _geez_ …"

Queenie mengedipkan mata jahil, "Ups."

* * *

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Langsung straight bikin ini abis nonton yang kedua kalinya. Beneran instant ship TinaNewt(?) karena mereka manis banget. Dan saya gatau di timeline aslinya mereka langsung nikah atau gimana gimana...jadinya ya ini fanfik, cerita berdasar saya, gatau nanti yang canon versi tante J.K Rowling bakal kayak gimana. Yang pasti bakal lebih jauuuuuh keren dari ide dadakan begini =)))

Terima kasih utk yg sudah mau baca. Your time really matter-!

Log: 09 Desember 2016. Perbaikan detil thanks to deadmarch20 untuk notisnya.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them is belong to J.K Rowling

.


End file.
